Only On the Dance Floor
by Handwritten
Summary: After a disastrous breakup with her boyfriend, Namine 's friends urge her to take a night off, by joining them for a night of partying. A few drinks later, she's ready to forget her troubles. Guess who's ready and willing to help her? :Namixas AU oneshot:


**Only on the Dance Floor  
**

Summary: _After a disastrous breakup with her boyfriend, Naminé__'s friends urge her to take a night off, by joining them for a night of partying._ _A few drinks later, she's ready to forget her troubles. Guess who's ready and willing to help her?_

This **is** a Naminé/Roxas oneshot.  
By Handwritten

* * *

"C'mon Naminé́!"

"No, Kairi...." The twenty-two year old shook her head tiredly, suppressing a groan; and leaned back against the headboard of her large bed. "I don't want to go out tonight." _Or any night, for that matter._

"It's been over a week. I really think you should come out with us."

Naminé, wearing her only clean pair of pajamas left at six in the evening, shut her eyes stubbornly. Kairi stood at the bottom of her bed, staring her down."Now I'm just going to insist. You'll never get over him if you stay cooped up like this."

Even the slightly indirect mention stung at her mind and body dully. "I just-" She began, but she couldn't get another word out before Kairi was waving away her excuses with a casual flick of her hand.

"Get up. Now. Go take a shower. We're going out tonight!"

Biting back a retort, knowing Kairi was only trying to help, she slowly made her way to the bathroom. The floor was cold beneath her feet, and she bit her chapped lips. The door was closed softly behind her, and Naminé kept her eyes trained away from the mirror as she undressed.

"Fine...where are we going?" She muttered from the other side of the door. Kairi grinned triumphantly, and strode to Naminé's closet. Her graceful fingers opened the door, gazing thoughtfully at the array of clothes. Her mind picked out a few essential colors and attributes that would be key to cheering Naminé up.

"That's going to be a surprise. Now get in that shower." She began sifting through her clothes, and Naminé grudgingly started the water.

* * *

"Kairi. I _cannot_ wear this." Naminé gaped at her reflection in the mirror, eyes wide, hands simultaneously tugging at the bottom of the blue shirt that kept slipping too far above the waist of her tight black jeans, while trying to keep the v-cut from showing so much cleavage. _Not that there's much there. _She mentally berated herself. "This shirt, it's just..."

The soft blue. Was it the color that made her eyes look brighter? Or was that the moisture of tears that never seemed to completely evaporate? And it all reminded her of _him_. The soft silk of his voice. The graceful flow of the material matched his walk. The lace brought back memories of his slender fingers tenderly touching her cheek. The blue so gentle like his silver eyes, melting into hers.

Kairi's voice seemed far away as she spoke. "Why not? You look great! No ex of yours is going to be there to reprimand you." She tried a different tactic when she saw Naminé's pained expression. Kairi knew who she had been thinking about. "What does that wacky cartoon teacher say? Get messy...take chances...?"

"Make mistakes." Naminé sighed, slipping the shirt off quickly. The smooth material caught on her hair - and she shuddered as she pulled on the next top Kairi handed her. An ivory white. It made her look as pale as ever, but anything was better then that awful blue.

_It will work._

She made a mental note to dump the blue shirt in the garbage. Or to give it away. Maybe stick it in the washer with a cupful of bleach?

Kairi touched a lock of Naminé's blond hair, briefly looking for a split end before letting it fall back to her head. "Screw Ms. Frizzle then. We'll go have fun...let loose...you've been too uptight lately."

Naminé refrained from rolling her eyes at the comment. Kairi's idea of 'letting loose' was getting the blond hopelessly drunk. Though a few drinks right now didn't seem like such a bad idea. Last week, her boyfriend had dumped her out of the blue..._ Or out of the blue for me_. Riku had apparently lost interest in the relationship almost a month ago - and just had proceeded to lead her on, ending it when he suited him best, disregarding any hurt that may have been cast onto the dumbfounded girl. By 'suiting him best', it means _after _he got into her pants.

Naminé had never felt so dirty after he had touched her. She had expected their lovemaking to be gentle and intimate - but Riku had been more interested in fulfilling his own sexual needs then showing the _both _of them a good time. Instead of bringing them closer together, that one night only brought a wedge between them. It had taken a few more quick 'dates' to sink Naminé so far into a funk, she didn't know which way was up. But Naminé was a trusting person, so she had not let herself give up hope on her boyfriend.

_And I had thought that..._ pushing those thoughts from her mind, Naminé concentrated on blow drying her long hair, and deftly applying mascara. The apartment buzzer gave a low beep, and hope burst through her body. She half-stood, but Kairi beat her to it. Naminé heard her voice from the main room.

"Hello?" Kairi sang, her cheerful mood not doing much to help Naminé's gloomy one.

"It's me!" Olette's voice was rather distorted through the bad speaker, but Naminé recognized it right away. Disappointment crawled through her throat, rendering the girl speechless. Not able to swallow, she dismally turned back to the mirror. To Naminé, her own reflection was rather bleak. Her blue-grey eyes were distant, her mouth pulled down on one side like it had forgotten how to smile. But she hadn't. She wasn't letting Riku suck all the feeling of her life. Just last night, she had been clutching her stomach in laughter when she and Kairi had watched a funny movie. It just felt like there was something _missing._ Even when Riku had been around, that feeling was still there. Maybe she was missing an organ or two. Naminé couldn't explain the gaping hole in her heart.

_Why am I even doing this?_

Kairi led Olette into the room, and the girl lay a comforting hand on Naminé's shoulder.

"You look gorgeous, Nam. You always do." Even though Naminé figured it was Olette who always look gorgeous, there was genuine compassion behind the girl's words. So smiled weakly in thanks, and if she had any more tears left, her eyes would have filled with them in response to Olette's obvious attempt to cheer her up. She proceeded to help Naminé with the rest of her makeup, and it took Kairi at least ten minutes alone to choose a suitable pair of shoes for this particular outfit.

Naminé objected to the four-inch heels (how did those get in her closet anyway?) - and they finally settled on a fairly-stable two inch black strappy ones. Naminé tried to convince herself to let everything go, and just take it easy for the night. All would go well.

As long as she didn't sprain an ankle, that is.

* * *

The three girls pulled over onto the side of the street, Kairi's old car wheezing as she shut off the motor.

"Um...Kairi?" Naminé said quietly, glancing at the dark houses around them. There was a couple smoking on one of the balconies, ignoring them.

"This isn't _it_, Nam. We have to walk from here - no parking near the damn place anyway." She laughed. "God, what kind of night did you think I had planned for you?"

Naminé laughed nervously, and stepped out of the low car. Straightening her small black jacket, she looped her arm through Olette's, and the trio setting off at a brisk pace. They only had to walk two blocks before they heard the music. There were tired-looking people walking in the opposite direction, and even more wide-awake and laughing groups of young people headed for the same destination. The pounding bass pulsed through Naminé's blood.

Excitement bubbled up inside of her, and she couldn't help a silly grin from being plastered across her face as they turned the corner. She inwardly gasped as they made there way to the huge club - it's neon glow lighting up the sky. There was a rather long line, but they joined it eagerly. As they neared the bouncer, the feeling of delighted apprehension heightened.

"Wow - this place is so cool, Kairi!" Naminé beamed at both of her friends, who exchanged triumphant looks. Kairi's laugh was gleeful; most of the happiness coming from her friend looking this excited, especially in comparison to how she was acting earlier.

"This is only half of it. Wait until later, okay?"

Soon enough, they were inside, surveying the crowded room. The lights momentarily made Naminé's hair glow from red to green; a few sets of eager eyes snapped towards the three girls. Kairi jumped up and down, squeezing Naminé's arm.

"Where to first?" Olette said loudly, as Kairi started to drag them towards the dance floor. Naminé hung back, eying the swaying mob apprehensively. "Want a drink?" Olette questioned, seeing Naminé's wide eyes.

She didn't get a chance to answer - at that moment, the heavy doors opened again, and in came a few familiar faces.

* * *

As soon as they were in the door, Kairi spotted Sora laughing with a few other guys. His brown spikes bobbed as he looked up to see Kairi calling out to him, and raised his hand in greeting before coming over. He immediately asked Kairi to dance, and she was off, merging with the dancing throng instantly.

"It's only a matter of time, really..." Olette murmured, but Naminé could hardly hear her over the loud music. The two made their way to the bar, and her friend began talking to the bartender with the honey brown hair animatedly. Naminé recognized the guy, from somewhere, but she couldn't place it. His chocolate brown eyes were smothering into Olette's green ones; and said girl was blushing pink.

A group of guys and girls alike sauntered up to the bar, and Naminé moved to the side respectfully. She lost sight of Olette; and even when she craned her neck to get a look over the increasing crowd, there wasn't a sliver of bright hair to be seen. Sighing dismally, Naminé wondered to herself why she always had to feel like a little lost lamb when separated from her friends.

Convincing herself she would just relax and get a drink, Naminé slid onto a recently vacated bar stool, and another bartender leaned towards her so he could hear her over the pounding music.

"Just something to get me through the night." She said directly into his ear, and another minute later, he was passing her a tall drink with a grin on his face.

Naminé sipped at it slowly. It actually tasted quite horrible - essence of nail polish remover, but she gulped down more then half of it before coming up for air. _Now it doesn't taste too bad_. Surveying the dancing club, Naminé let the strong drink haze over her actions. Soon her glass was empty, and the bartender didn't hesitate before sliding another one towards her.

_Thank goodness this song is a bit quieter. _She thought with relief. Or maybe the drink was making the noise less sharp? Soon the finer details would begin blurring. Naminé took one gulp. She could tell the alcohol would be taking it's real toll soon, and she set it down with some finality. She could get drunk easily, but she was always very aware of it happening. At least she wasn't like Kairi, who lost all contro-

"Bad day, huh?"

Glancing to her side, a happy smile flew to her face as she realized who was leaning one arm on the bar beside her. He had beautiful sharp blue eyes, a crinkly smile, and dirty-blond hair that stuck up in all sort of directions. Naminé vaguely wondered how much gel he had to use to get his hair to stick up in such a mystifying way. It certainly didn't _look _like half a bottle had been used to sculpt it.

"Roxas! Hi!" Remembering he had asked her a question, Naminé frowned momentarily. Bad day? Most certainly a bad day - though she wasn't exactly _unhappy_ here at the club.

"It's...getting better." She was glad her words didn't slur, because her mind certainly was. That drink seemed to make all her thoughts run into each other, in their own drunken dance. Roxas chuckled, and Naminé couldn't help but laugh along. At least her old friend wasn't repulsed by her accidental flirtatious sentence.

"I can't say I've seen you around much - how have you been?"

Naminé considered her answer. "I'm okay. It's been..." She shook her head a bit. "Fine. What about you? Did that job offer work out?" The drinks seem to make her heart quicken, or maybe it was the presence of the extremely good-looking person so close in proximity, and Naminé felt her cheeks flush. Suddenly feeling warmer then ever, Naminé slipped off her jacket and handed it to the bartender to keep behind the counter._ It really is sweltering in here._

"It went well. Anyway - want to consider dancing with me?" He said with a small hopeful smile that made her knees feel weak. That, or the drink was much stronger then she thought. Naminé leaned forward to reply, but the action let her see something that stopped her in her tracks.

Over Roxas' shoulder, she saw a rather familiar head of silvery platinum hair, and froze momentarily._ He certainly didn't waste any time moving on._ She thought bitterly as she noticed the girl walking beside Riku, wrapped around his arm like some sort of snake.

But the snake seemed to be wrapping it's invisible grasp around her _own_ body. It was too hot by the bar. There was too much talking. She needed to move. Get away from Riku. Out of sight, as always.

"Sure, Roxas." Naminé said with a smile, and pulled on his hand, leading the way through the crowd until they reached the dance floor that was bursting with people.

Naminé fought down the nervous butterflies curling in her stomach, and let herself relax and dance with Roxas - who seemed to be enjoying himself. The drink she had consumed earlier seemed to be effecting the way she thought. All thoughts of Riku were pushed to the back of her cluttered mind as Roxas grinned at her under the flashing lights.

Naminé couldn't help but laugh at her own antics. She had danced with other boys before; but never in a environment such as this. The loud music and the humid air - they made it even more surreal. As she spun, Roxas rested one hand on her waist, and Naminé let her head fall back on his chest, winding one hand up to the back of his neck. Roxas let his hot breath roll onto her cheek, and smiled to himself.

Turning so she was facing him, Naminé's breath caught as Roxas pulled her closer, his eyes slightly hidden by his bangs. She casually reached her hand a bit farther to touch one blond spike. Her fingers didn't meet with gel-hardened hair - instead, it was feather-light and soft. She blinked in surprise, a giggle coming to her lips. Roxas, watching her carefully, now leaned over and didn't speak until he was close enough so she could smell the shampoo he used in his hair.

"You're really something, you know that?"

With a start, Naminé's heart fluttered quickly in her chest. Even in her haze, she had heard him perfectly - and she reveled in the feeling of another being saying something so intimately towards her. Roxas stood still as well, eyes burning into hers. It was a odd sensation, not moving when in the middle of a sea of dancing people. People danced around them; the building tension between the couple keeping the sharp elbows and shuffling feet at bay.

Roxas' hand wrapped around her own, and he leaned down to press his lips against against hers. There was enough pressure to convince Naminé that, no, this wasn't a dream.

* * *

_Fast forward...

* * *

_

Naminé's eyes slowly opened, her eyelashes filtering the little bit of light trying to reach her eyes. Her body felt heavy to the tips of her toes, and with a sigh, she snuggled deeper into the warmth that surrounded her tired body.

_...Warmth?_

Experimentally, Naminé shifted her legs, but found that there were held down by something. Breath quickened, she slowly pushed herself up with shaky arms. Something slid off her shoulders, and Naminé almost screamed as she realized she wasn't alone in her bed.

Actually, she _did _scream.

She flew off the bed, slapping the sheet away from her body. She immediately recognized the face that was squashed against one of her puffy pillows. Closed eyes hid the ocean blue from the rest of the world, but Naminé would know that messy head of blond spikes anywhere.

_Roxas! What did we..._her heart slowed slightly when she saw that he was fully dressed, and lying on _top _of the blankets. Naminé looked down at herself, and was further relieved to see most of her clothes from last night still on her body. Except for her shirt, and Naminé blushed madly while covering her exposed bra with her arms. Some thoughts trickled like a stream into her head, and Naminé gasped as she got flashes of memories from last night. Getting separated from Selphie and Kairi almost immediately. Roxas meeting her at the bar. A heated kiss in a throng of movement. _And...what?_ It was blank after that.

Roxas, limbs stretched out beside Naminé's vacated spot, began to stir, and Naminé couldn't make her feet move as he sat up, and looked at her quizzically. His brow was furrowed as he sleepily rubbed his eye with one knuckle.

"What are you..." Roxas's eyes widened, and he sat up a bit straighter. "Naminé! What's wrong?" He said, visibly alarmed at seeing a tear dripping down her cheek.

Her brilliant flame in her eyes couldn't camouflage how her voice shook. "What's _wrong_? I wake up and find you...in my... my bed!" _It doesn't matter if he kissed me like he did. He took advantage of me. _"And I want you to get out! Now!" On the last word, her voice cracked, and Naminé quickly turned away, kneeling on the floor, trying to preserve what modesty she still had.

The floorboards creaked as Roxas walked across the room, and Naminé frowned to herself when his footsteps didn't go into the hallway. A second later, the sheet from the bed was draped over her body. Roxas was on his knees, behind her, keeping his eyes solely trained on her face. Wiping her eyes before wrapping the material around her more securely, she managed to speak.

"Roxas, I sort of want to be alone right now."

It was silent. "...What?"

"Just..." Naminé gathered fistfuls of her sheet, and stood up. But she still didn't turn around. Shame was creeping in through her mental barrier. "You know the way out."

She was surprised by the stung tone in his voice. "Naminé, you don't understand, I don't want you to think I-"

"Well, I already do!" She snapped, whipping around to face him. "Look, the only reason I went out last night was because Riku broke up with me. Maybe I was feeling lonely, I don't know." She said the last part more to herself, but it was like she was spitting a curse. Roxas flinched as she yelled, but kept his ground.

"Naminé..." He started.

Naminé found it hard to ignore the growing hallow-look in his pure blue eyes. "Just go!" She yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks once more. Looking deeply hurt, Roxas quickly gathered his things. She could see how his hands shook.

"Naminé...nothing happened last night. And even if you _were_ on the rebound," Roxas looked at the ground. "I really do like you. I always have."

And with that as his final note, he quickly left the apartment.

* * *

Naminé practically collapsed into the boiling shower. She expected her body to feel something. Violated at the least; but now there was only the scraps of both Roxas' and Riku's touches being seared out of her veins.

She only got out of the shower, water long gone cold, when she heard her phone ringing loudly throughout the apartment. Shivering, Naminé wrapped herself in her robe, dried her hands, and answered it.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded oddly empty to her own ears.

"Naminé! It's Kairi." Her friend's voice chirruped through the receiver, and Naminé held it a few inches away from her ear. "Are you feeling okay now?"

"...I don't know." Naminé sat heavily on her bed, lifting her feet off the floor. "What happened exactly?"

"Didn't... didn't Roxas tell you already?"

She bit her lip. "No. I sort of...threw him out." The cold water had stolen away her anger, and she felt sheepish for admitting such things to her friend who was so very close to Roxas.

"Nam- oh, what did he do? Don't tell me he tried to rape you in your sleep or something...god, he's liked you too long to mess up like this."

"Kairi." Her skin felt even colder now. "Roxas...he didn't...he likes..._liked_ me?"

Kairi continued, nonplussed by the incredulous in Naminé's words. "Of course! It's an understatement to say that he practically worships the ground you walk on. I think you were the only person who didn't know, come to think of it." There was a pause. "So what exactly did he do to make you throw him out?"

"I'm such an idiot...!" Naminé choked out, and she told Kairi all she had assumed.

...

Kairi was quiet once Naminé had finished. "...Well, I don't blame you for being shocked, but I sort of feel bad for Roxas. I'm the one who asked if he could help me take you up to your room in the first place. Trust me, Naminé, I would never let someone who I didn't trust stay to make sure you were all right."

Naminé's eyes were prickling as she spoke. "I know Kairi. I know. I shouldn't have gone off on him like that without...talking to him first..." She absently curled her toes in the carpet, thinking hard about how many feelings had been poured into her when Roxas kissed her. "I'm so confused, Kai. Roxas...I definitely felt more with him then I ever did with Riku. But -" She paused again, shaking her head into the phone. "Is that just because of how I've been feeling lately? What should I do?"

"It's not exactly what you _should_ do. It's also about what you _want _to do. I mean, you can't just do something just because you 'should'."

"Kairi." She groaned. "I have a pounding hangover and need of coffee. _Please _don't get all philosophical on me."

Kairi muffled her giggle. "Can I just ask how many drinks you had _before _Roxas talked to you at the bar?"

"Not many. Maybe th- wait. Did_ Roxas_ tell you we talked at the bar?"

She could practically hear Kairi smack her palm against her forehead. "Er, well, not exactly...?"

"Spill."

"I'm sorry Nam! Part of the plan to, eh, 'cheer you up' was to get Roxas to ask you out. Not that he knew, of course. But I invited him along and told him that you had been feeling down lately. Please don't be mad at me." She pleaded. "Selphie and I were so worried about you, and you and Roxas make such a cute couple, we just thought-"

"I'm so stupid." Naminé interrupted her. "So...Roxas tried to cheer me up," _And succeeded at the time. _"then stayed with me to make sure I was all right, and I _threw him out?_ I yelled at him like he was a fucking _pervert_!" Naminé resisted banging her head against the wall. She screwed up her face in regret as memories of his pained face flashed through her mind.

"Don't kill yourself over it." Her friend soothed. "Roxas didn't storm out of your apartment, did he?"

Naminé forced herself to remember just how he had left. "Kai, I think I really hurt his feelings, to be honest." She slipped her hand over her eyes. "I should have just...let him explain..."

"Don't worry too much. If he likes you half as much as I know he does, he won't be giving up on you quite yet." There was a minute's pause. "Listen - Roxas goes to the coffee shop about four blocks away from your apartment every morning. I bet you can catch him there tomorrow, if you want."

"I do." Naminé said quickly. "Even if it's just to apologize."

"And if he still wants to make out with you, that's okay too, right?"

Naminé laughed, feeling some of the weight being lifted off her shoulders. "Yes, Kairi, that's fine with me."

"You go, Naminé! We're rooting for you."

"We?"

There was a muffled pause, and she faintly heard Kairi giggling 'Sora, stop it!'.

"Um...Kairi? Is Sora there, by any chance?" She said teasingly.

"Shut up. I'll see you soon, and good luck."

"Bye, Kai." Naminé laughed, hanging up. She leaned against the bed, and tipped her head upwards.

_What will Roxas say when he sees me?_

* * *

The first time Naminé staked out at the coffee shop, Roxas came in around nine in the morning. Naminé peeked at him through the leaves of the plant her small table was hidden behind, and watched with wide eyes as he ordered his coffee to go. She took in his outfit he wore for work - a black button-up shirt and dark jeans. His hair was a wonder all on it's own. Needless to say, Roxas was _gorgeous._

Naminé gave a low gasp as Roxas sauntered towards the other side of the coffee bar, dumping a small package of cream into his cup. Naminé winced when he added the smallest amount of sugar possible. (She herself liked it a bit sweeter...)

"Is there any particular reason you're spying on that guy?" A whisper from behind Naminé made her hand fly away from the plant, it's broad leaves concealing her with a quiet rustle. Turning her gaze to the side, she noticed the girl kneeling beside her. She was quite striking - short black hair, fair skin, and a face that oddly resembled Kairi's.

"Um..." Naminé stuttered. "N-Not really. I mean, I know him, but I just didn't want to-..." She glanced around the bush, and her relieved sigh was dappled with disappointment when she realized Roxas had already left the shop. The girl was still looking at her curiously, and her dark blue eyes smiled. She gestured towards one of the tables. "Wanna sit down?"

"...Sure."

* * *

They both sat across from each other, and the waitress came by and took their orders. Naminé only called for a small coffee. While they waited for their drinks, Naminé absently played with a paper tube of sugar. The girl in front of her smiled, and spoke.

"I'm Xion."

Naminé blinked. "Naminé."

"So you know that guy?"

Naminé hesitated. It was a bit...well, _off _for a complete stranger to be asking that sort of thing, but then again...this girl _had _seen her watch Roxas order coffee from behind a plant, so she deserved some sort of explanation. Naminé grimaced, and tried to explain herself in a way that wouldn't sound too pathetic. Or like a creeper.

"H-He and I got into a bit of a rough spot, you could say." _Wasn't that the understatement of the day._ "So I wanted to apologize to him." The waitress walked by, placing two mugs of coffee in front of them. They both sipped at the scalding liquid, and once they set them back down on the table, Xion nodded slowly.

"Ahh. Were..._are_ you two together?"

The blond's gaze wavered, and she looked down into the steam. "Not exactly. Now I sort of wish I had given him the chance to explain himself. If I had, we may as well have been sharing each other's company at this moment." She played with one of her bracelets, and looked up when the girl across from her patted her hand.

"Aw, don't worry. You seem like a real nice girl. I'm sure he'll understand." Xion sent her a reassuring smile, then turned to dig around in her pocket. "I have to be getting to work now, but..."

Naminé waved her hand thankfully. "Don't worry about me."

Xion continued without skipping a beat. "Promise me you won't give up, alright?"

Naminé looked up, eyes wide. "I won't." She said after a moment. "Thanks, Xion."

"No problem. Bye, Naminé!" She left the coffee shop with a cheerful wave, letting a bit of the cold breeze enter as the door closed. Naminé sat there, clutching her hot mug, deep in thought. She didn't notice until she got up to pay that Xion had left money for _both_ coffee's sitting on the table.

* * *

The next day, Naminé woke up bright and early. Today she would _not _chicken out. She WOULD confront Roxas. Apologize, at least. Even if Roxas screamed that he never wanted to see her sorry-face again, and threw his coffee in her face, at least he would know where she stood.

Right.

She got ready as quickly as possible, running out of her apartment like a flash of lightening. Her hair was a trail of blond as she burst through the doors of the coffee shop breathless; hair a disarray from the wind. She patted it down hastily, ignoring the shocked glances she was receiving from most of the patrons. With a 'casual' observatory glance around the small shop, Naminé assumed she had beaten Roxas by a good few minutes.

With a sigh of relief, she turned around and ordered a small coffee. She didn't want to hang around like a stalker. And the coffee there was delicious, so at least she had some sort of excuse for lurking Roxas' morning stop. After paying for the beverage, she slid it over to the corner, and picked up two sugar packets. She was stirring the hot liquid when the door opened, and a messy head of blond hair caught her attention.

Naminé stood there, stir stick in hand, frozen as her keen hearing picked out Roxas' voice ordering a coffee to go. She willed her feet to turn herself towards him. Take a running leap...wrap her arms around his neck, and tearfully apologize before being forgiven with a fiery kiss...he would swing her around, the lingering customers breaking up into applause...she sighed dreamily, staring into her coffee cup like it was a crystal ball showing the future.

_*pop*_

She jumped slightly as she was thrown out of her daydream, and glanced wildly behind her. All that was left was an older couple, watching her suspiciously as her eyes widened at the lack of Roxas.

"Crap!" She hissed, leaving her coffee behind as she speed-walked towards the door. It turned into a full blown sprint, the thought of missing this chance _again _making her heart throb. She pushed heavily against the door, gasping when the other side made contact with something.

"Ow! Ow! Hot! Holy fu-" Roxas stopped mid-word when he caught sight of Naminé fearfully poking her head around the door. Roxas abruptly straightened his hand, so the coffee in his cup stopped spilling onto his jacket. (Well, most of it already had.)

"Um...sorry..." Naminé mumbled, stepping outside the shop and letting the door close behind her. The true effect of her rash actions suddenly made contact with her brain, and she jumped a foot into the air, making Roxas flinch as she yelped. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I just didn't want to lose track of- well, never mind that. Come on, I'll get some napkins. Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." She repeated, tugging Roxas quickly back into the shop. She snatched a handful of napkins, asking one of the employees for a cold cloth.

She dabbed at the soaked jacket, and Roxas sighed before unzipping it. "No use trying to clean it that way. I may as well take it home and throw it into the wash." He backed away, nodding in thanks. Naminé caught the uneasiness and embarrassment in his eyes, and made her steps match his.

"It's my fault." She countered. "Let me wash it. And I need to talk to you." She added, as Roxas opened his mouth to refuse. He shut it, shrugging, as he turned to the door.

"Alright. It is my favorite jacket, after all." He smiled again, but the tension had left it. Naminé sighed in relief, and followed him outside.

The walk to her apartment was silent, and it was only when they reached the locked door that she remembered the clothes strewn around, and the mess in the kitchen.

"Um..." She faltered. "Give me one minute!" She yelled, slamming the door in his face. After a long, shocked pause, she quickly opened it so she could see him. "And don't you DARE move a muscle." Naminé whispered harshly, shutting the door again. Roxas gave a throaty chuckle, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said to the empty hallway.

* * *

"Okay, okay. Right. Clean." Naminé swept all the dirty clothes into a pile, dumping them into the laundry basket. She straightened the blanket on her bed (not that she thought he would be seeing the room anytime soon), and put the bulk of the dishes into the dishwasher. Fixing the couch pillows as she went by, Naminé opened the door with a pleasant grin.

"Alright. Come on in." She tugged the jacket from her grasp, and he followed her inside. First she went to the tiny 'laundry room', and spread the jacket out on the counter beside the sink. She ran the jacket under cold water, trying to ease out the stain best she could. Not quite satisfied with the result, Naminé mixed some vinegar with water, and poured it onto the stain.

Finally, you could hardly tell a large cup of coffee had been dumped onto the jacket. She threw the jacket into the washing machine, and turned it on with a relieved sigh.

"It should be okay now. Thanks for waiting." She turned to Roxas, who was watching carefully. She got the distinct impression that he was...impressed? She blushed at the mere thought.

"No..uh, thank _you_, Naminé. I mean, if it wasn't for you, I'd have a really badly stained jacket."

Naminé frowned. "Roxas, I'm the one who made you spill your coffee in the first place."

"Oh." He shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me."

There was a long, silent pause. Naminé fidgeted; and the washer began it's process of filling with water. Slowly she walked out of the room, beckoning Roxas to follow. She walked into the kitchen, and started a pot of coffee. She had managed to forget hers at the shop, and she may as well make Roxas another one. She was just looking for two mugs on her shelf when he spoke.

"Look, Naminé, maybe I should just come back and get my shirt later-"

"I'm sorry." She interrupted, but didn't let him speak before she continued her apology. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. And kicking you out without letting you get a word in. I know I always jump to the wrong conclusion; I regretted it as soon as you walked out of my apartment." Naminé sniffled a little, but didn't stop. Her arms were hanging limp at her sides. "I think I got over Riku a long time ago, but I never let go. I know now that what I felt with you has nothing to do with any of my past relationships."

She took a deep, shuddering breath. "Can you forgive me?"

She squeaked as Roxas' arms wrapped around her waist, and he pressed his cheek against the side of her head. "You dummy. Of course I forgive you, though I should be asking you the same thing! Do you forgive me? Maybe I should have taken you out a few times before I-"

He was cut off as Naminé spun on the spot, molding her lips against his as her hands moved to rest against the back of his neck. They swayed slightly on the spot, both floating on air as they parted breathlessly. Roxas' eyes were twinkling happily as he gazed down at her.

"...Wow..."

"I know." Naminé mumbled, pulling him back down to her again. Her heart was thumping happily, and she smiled against him.

_I found you._

* * *

Hours later, once Roxas had left, Naminé took the time to finish cleaning her room. She was humming cheerfully as she worked, nodding along to her own love song. Her eyes carried the light of a candle that would never go out - a kind of light that was never there months ago. She felt giddy, and her heart was singing; smile threatening to hurt her cheekbones.

He was amazing. After a lot of confusion, some spilled coffee, and even _more _confusion (not to mention the most incredible makeout session she had ever had), they were finally on the same page. He had asked her out to dinner, and she had accepted without skipping a beat.

Naminé walked towards the doorway, holding the broom at her side. She spotted the discarded blue shirt laying on a chair, and picked it up thoughtfully.  Changing direction, she walked to her closet. If she saw Riku with another girl, she wouldn't feel any pain. Her friends didn't have to be constantly cheering her up. It didn't matter how many articles of blue clothing she had.

All they would remind her of now were a certain someone's laughing blue eyes.

* * *

I know Naminé would never get drunk like that. But if she didn't, this wouldn't have made it past the second scene.  
OOC is fun to write, as long as it doesn't get too crazy. Don't you love the thought of Roxas as a sexy dancer? Cause' I do!  
I deleted this story a long time ago, but I figured I would edit it a bit and re-post it. I'm not sure I like it...

People always make Xion the mean enemy, so I wanted to add her as a nice character.  
And, if you didn't guess, the bartender was Hayner. Naminé just has a knack for forgetting faces, I guess XD So Hayner always gave them free drinks since he liked Olette...well, you get it.

**Don't forget to add me to your ****author alert, you hear? ;D**  
_Review, lovely ones._

**P.S**  
New poll on my profile - _vote!_


End file.
